swminisfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic
The Republic is one of the ten factions of Star Wars Miniatures. It mostly represents the Republic from 1000 BBY to its dissolution at the hands of Palpatine in 19 BBY. It is a Light Side faction, and it can be played in the Rise of the Empire era. Statistics Miniatures By set Rebel Storm None. Clone Strike *01/60 Aayla Secura (VR) *02/60 Aerial Clone Trooper Captain ® *03/60 Anakin Skywalker (VR) *04/60 ARC Trooper (U) *05/60 Captain Typho ® *06/60 Clone Trooper *07/60 Clone Trooper *08/60 Clone Trooper Commander *09/60 Clone Trooper Grenadier *10/60 Clone Trooper Sergeant *11/60 Agen Kolar ® *12/60 General Kenobi *13/60 Gungan Cavalry on Kaadu *14/60 Gungan Infantry *15/60 Jedi Guardian *16/60 Ki-Adi-Mundi *17/60 Kit Fisto *18/60 Luminara Unduli *19/60 Mace Windu *20/60 Naboo Soldier *21/60 Padmé Amidala *22/60 Plo Koon *23/60 Qui-Gon Jinn *24/60 Quinlan Vos (VR) *25/60 Saesee Tiin *26/60 Yoda Revenge of the Sith *01/60 Agen Kolar, Jedi Master *02/60 Alderaan Trooper *03/60 Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight *04/60 AT-RT *05/60 Bail Organa *06/60 Captain Antilles *07/60 Chewbacca of Kashyyyk *08/60 Clone Trooper *09/60 Clone Trooper *10/60 Clone Trooper Commander *11/60 Clone Trooper Gunner *12/60 Jedi Knight *13/60 Mace Windu, Jedi Master *14/60 Mon Mothma *15/60 Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master *16/60 Polis Massa Medic *17/60 R2-D2, Astromech Droid *18/60 Senate Guard *19/60 Shaak Ti *20/60 Stass Allie *21/60 Tarfful *22/60 Wookiee Berserker *23/60 Wookiee Scout *24/60 Yoda, Jedi Master Universe *01/60 Clone Trooper *02/60 Clone Trooper on BARC Speeder *03/60 Elite Clone Trooper *04/60 Flash Speeder *05/60 Obi-Wan on Boga Champions of the Force *20/60 Barriss Offee *21/60 Clone Commander Bacara *22/60 Clone Commander Cody *23/60 Clone Commander Gree *24/60 Depa Billaba *25/60 Even Piell *26/60 General Windu *27/60 Jedi Padawan *28/60 Jedi Weapon Master *29/60 Kashyyyk Trooper *30/60 Mas Amedda *31/60 Queen Amidala *32/60 Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master *33/60 Republic Commando - Boss *34/60 Republic Commando - Fixer *35/60 Republic Commando - Sev *36/60 Republic Commando - Scorch *37/60 Saleucami Trooper *38/60 Utapau Trooper Bounty Hunters *01/60 ISP-Speeder Alliance and Empire *01/60 Quinlan Vos, Infiltrator The Force Unleashed *02/60 Kazdan Paratus *03/60 Shaak Ti, Jedi Master Legacy of the Force *09/60 Republic Commando Training Sergeant Knights of the Old Republic *22/60 Captain Panaka *23/60 Captain Tarpals *24/60 Gungan Artillerist *25/60 Gungan Shieldbearer *26/60 Gungan Soldier *27/60 Jar Jar Binks *28/60 Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan *29/60 Supreme Chancellor Palpatine The Clone Wars *02/40 Ahsoka Tano (VR) *03/40 Anakin Skywalker, Champion of Nelvaan ® *04/40 Anakin Skywalker on STAP (VR) *05/40 ARC Trooper Sniper (U) *06/40 Barriss Offee ® *07/40 Captain Rex (VR) *08/40 Clone Trooper on Gelagrub ® *09/40 Commander Gree ® *10/40 Elite Clone Trooper Commander (U) *11/40 Elite Clone Trooper Grenadier © *12/40 Galactic Marine (U) *13/40 General Aayla Secura ® *14/40 Heavy Clone Trooper © *15/40 Mon Calamari (U) *16/40 Odd Ball ® *17/40 Padmé Amidala, Senator (VR) *18/40 Star Corps Trooper (U) *19/40 Wookiee Scoundrel © *20/40 Yoda on Kybuck (VR) Imperial Entanglements None. Jedi Academy *12/40 Antarian Ranger *13/40 The Dark woman *14/40 Grand Master Yoda *15/40 Heavy Clone Trooper *16/40 Master K'Kruhk *17/40 Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Trainer *18/40 Youngling Galaxy at War By point cost 70-79 60-69 50-59 40-49 30-39 20-29 10-19 0-9 Category: Factions *